Losing Family
by Madoka43
Summary: Only a few months lay away until Ryo's death  Ginga's father  Once Madoka finds out, she tries to comfort Ginga. What happens? Read to find out.


GinMado: Losing family

By: Heather Swadener

Please note: (Fanfic)

Gingka and all his friends were sitting in the hospital. Ryo was lying on the hospital bed. The heart beat monitor was beeping very, very slowly… *6 months ago* Madoka's shop was cluttered with junk, Hyoma, Tsubasa, Gingka, Kenta, and the rest of the gang volunteered to clean up. It didn't take very long…Just about an hour or so.

Once the mess was cleared Gingka started to head out. "Where are you going, Gingka?" Madoka said. *Gingka turned around* "Huh? Oh nowhere really…" He said. *Madoka started to look at him* "…ok if you say so." She said.

*Gingka left the shop* "What's wrong with him?" Madoka asked. "You mean you didn't hear the news?" Hyoma asked. "Huh? What news?" Madoka asked. "Gingka's dad, Ryo is starting to get old, and is going to die soon." Tsubasa said sadly. "Yes, and that is hurting Gingka VERY badly." Kyoya continued. "Oooooohhhh" Madoka said as she faced the door. "…Gingka" She said.

*A few hours later Gingka arrived over at his home village of Koma* Lucky enough Ryo was happily in bed. "Uh…Gingka…is that you?" Ryo said. "Yeah…it's me father." Gingka Said. "Heh, you never grew up did ya, Son." Ryo said with a soft voice. "You know, I'm not always going to be around for you." Ryo continued. "Yeah…But you'll always be my father." Gingka said. "Ummmmmmmm" Ryo said as he dozed off to sleep.

*Gingka had stood there by his dad wile he was sleeping, until Gingka heard someone come threw the door* "Huh? Who's there?" Gingka panicked. *Gingka stood there for a moment to see if the person would walk in the room* "Relax! It's just me!" Madoka said as she walked in the room. "Phew! Don't scare me like that." Gingka said. "Yeah, I'll try not to…" Madoka said. *Madoka glanced at the sleeping Ryo* "Oh boy! It's even worse than they said." Madoka said. "Who said?" Gingka asked. "Don't worry, the others told me…" Madoka answered. "…And to tell you the truth…I fell bad about it to…" She continued. "Oh, I see" Gingka said.

*A few months pass by and Ryo is still living and breathing* Madoka and Gingka where hanging out at the shop. Madoka had gotten Gingka's favorite. The triple beef burger! But sadly Gingka hadn't even token a single bite out of his. *Madoka turned to face Gingka* "What's wrong Gingka? This is your favorite after all…" Madoka asked. *Gingka's eyes turned to Madoka for a split second, but then they turned back* "You still thinking about him?" Madoka asked. *Gingka nodded* "Don't worry, he'll be ok." Madoka said as she put her hand over his shoulder. *Gingka smiled* Maybe your right." Gingka said.

*Another few months went by and Ryo seamed to be getting even worse* Gingka and Madoka payed another trip to Ryo's house. "Oh so this is the girl the other's was talking about…?" Ryo asked. "Yeah you wouldn't believe her mechanical skills!" Gingka said as he glanced back at Madoka. "That's good Gingka! The more friends you make, the stronger you will become." Ryo added. "Humph, isn't that the millionth time you've said that?" Gingka asked. "I've said it, and I'll say it again!" Ryo said happily. *They all started to laugh* *Ryo then took 2 HUGE coughs* "Uuuuuuuuuugh" Ryo said as he landed on the floor* "Father! Father!" Gingka yelled as he was shaking his dad to get him up.

Gingka and all his friends were sitting in the hospital. Ryo was lying on the hospital bed. The heart beat monitor was beeping very, very slowly. The doctor came in with bad news. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid is dying…" *Gingka's nose started to sniffle* "Would you like to see him?" The doctor asked. "Yes" Gingka said wiping his nose.

*Gingka quietly stepped into the ER* "Can…we be alone?" Gingka asked. *All the doctors nodded and left the ER* All of Gingka's friends ran to the ER door. They were blocked by one of the doctor's. " has asked to be alone with his father." *Tsubasa held up his WBBA badge* *the doctor nodded and let them by*

"It looks like only one of us can look into the window." Kenta said. "I will!" Madoka said as she gotten an intimidated face. *All of the other's nodded in agreement, as if they had no problem with it* *Madoka stoke her eye into the window, Watching carefully as she saw Gingka sitting by his dad.

"Father…I'll never forget you…And you'll always be my dad…No mater what…" Gingka said sadly as his father's Heart beat seemed to get even weaker…And weaker. Until *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp* *Gingka clenched his fingers over his dad's hand* "…F-Father?" Gingka gasped as he gotten a shocked face. "…FATHER!" Gingka yelled.

*Gingka stepped out of the ER quietly* "…Gingka" Madoka said quietly. "You guys saw everything didn't you?" Gingka asked. *Everyone nodded* *Gingka ran off* "Gingka!" Madoka yelled. "Gingka!" Everyone repeated. *Madoka ran after Gingka* "Madoka!" Everyone yelled.

*Madoka meet Gingka at the back of the hospital* *Gingka was crying his eyes out, like there was no tomorrow* "Gingka?" Madoka asked *Gingka's face turned to Madoka* "You ok?" Madoka continued. *Gingka started a blank stare* "Let me guess…not so well…?" Madoka asked as she sat by Gingka. "YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO LOSE A FAMILY MEMBER!" Gingka bellowed at Madoka as he stood back up. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW A CLUE!" Madoka bellowed right back at him. "Huh? What do you mean?" Gingka asked as he gotten shocked and calmed down.

"Do you know the real story of how I took over my dad's shop…?" Madoka said as she calmed down to. "No" Gingka said. "The truth is when I was 8 my father had gotten severe cancer and died…after that I was forced to work at his shop…everything in the shop reminds me of him…" Madoka said sadly. "Oh…Man…I fell like a jerk now…" Gingka said sadly. "…Yeah…you should…" Madoka said. *Gingka looked down*

*Madoka put her hand on Gingka's cheek* "…Do me a favor and let's forget all about the past." Madoka kissed Gingka on the lips* *Gingka's face turned red and peachy as he gotten a shocked face* *Gingka's eyes then closed and he slipped away from Madoka's lips* "…Madoka?" Gingka asked. "Yes, Gingka?" Madoka asked. "You are my family…" Gingka said softly. *Gingka then kissed HER on the lips* *Madoka gotten a shocked face, but then suddenly closed her eyes*

*A few months later after Ryo's death Gingka and Madoka have their first date* "GGGGRRRAAAUUURRRRRRRR!" A big monster in the movie howled. *Madoka jumped into Gingka's lap* "…Gingka…I'm scared…" Madoka said in fear. "It's ok…its ok, Madoka." *Gingka saw his father on the other side of him* *the image of Ryo gave Gingka a thumbs up* "Good luck" He said. *Gingka gave the image of his father another thumbs up* "Yeah!" Gingka replied.

THE END!


End file.
